The Meaning of Family
by Insieme
Summary: Ketika mereka mendapatkan petunjuk akhir, apakah mereka akan menemukan jalan keluar yang mereka inginkan ataukah mereka akan menemukan ajaln buntu?
1. Chapter 1

**The Meaning of Family**

**KHR © Amano Akira**

**Rated T – Gore Scene**

**Family**

**PrimoxDecimo Famiglia Parentship**

**AU, OOC, OC**

**~Chapter 1-First Tragedy~**

"Giotto, kau benar-benar tidak apa?"

Suara mobil yang melaju kencang tampak beriringan dan memecah keheningan jalanan malam didepan sebuah hutan yang ada dipinggir kota. Seorang pemuda berambut emas yang tampak menatap cemas kearah jendela mobil tampak hanya diam dan wajahnya tampak pucat pasi.

"Aku punya firasat yang sangat buruk G, sungguh—sampai aku terlalu takut untuk membayangkan kalau firasat ini adalah salah satu hyper intuitionku."

"Maa, maa—Giotto, Suzuki dan juga yang lainnya tidak akan apa-apa—" pemuda Jepang yang duduk di depan menoleh kearah kedua orang itu, "—kau pasti terlalu khawatir karena meninggalkan Tsunayoshi terlalu lama…"

"Kuharap seperti itu Ugetsu," mencoba untuk tersenyum dan masih tampak khawatir dengan apa yang ia rasakan. Beberapa bulan sudah Giotto—sang don Vongola meninggalkan manshion untuk menghadapi misi yang cukup sulit bersama dengan semua guardiannya. Meninggalkan keluarga mereka—istri dan juga semua anak-anak mereka.

Sebenarnya masih ada beberapa minggu untuk menyelesaikan laporan misi disana, tetapi tiba-tiba Giotto merasakan ada sesuatu yang berbahaya sedang terjadi di manshion dan karena pengalaman hyper intuition sang Don Vongola jarang—bahkan tidak pernah salah, mereka pada akhirnya pulang hari itu juga.

"Sebaiknya kau bersiap untuk dihukum oleh Alaude karena mengganggu misi Giotto," tertawa lepas, Ugetsu Asari sang Rain Guardian Vongola menoleh Giotto yang tampak bersweatdrop ria mendengar perkataan pemuda itu.

"Aku akan membunuhnya kalau berani melakukan itu pada Giotto—ia hanya khawatir pada anak-anak kita flute-freak—" G—sang Storm Guardian tampak memberikan tatapan tajam kearah Ugetsu melalui kaca spion depan karena ia menyetir mobil yang mereka tumpangi itu.

"Entah kenapa saat ini aku lebih suka untuk kemungkinan dihukum oleh Alau—"

CKIIIT!

Suara rem yang mendadak ditekan oleh G itu membuat Giotto dan juga Ugetsu terkejut dan menoleh kearah G dengan tatapan bingung.

"Ada apa G?"

"Apa—yang terjadi," dengan tatapan horror, G menatap kearah gerbang manshion yang ada didepannya. Tampak hancur karena ledakan dan beberapa pohon yang mengelilingi tampak tumbang—manshion tempat mereka tinggal tampak kacau. Giotto, Ugetsu, dan juga G langsung turun dari mobil, begitu juga dengan Spade dan Alaude di mobil belakang mereka, dan Lampo serta Knuckle di mobil mereka yang ada dibelakang.

"Tsuna—!" Giotto langsung berlari kearah manshion, begitu juga dengan G, Ugetsu, Knuckle, Lambo, Spade, dan juga Alaude. Mereka sama-sama merasakan ketakutan—bahkan Spade dan juga Alaude. Fikiran mereka dipenuhi oleh semua yang ada di manshion—istri dan juga anak-anak mereka.

—With Giotto—

Suasana di dalam manshion tampak sangat buruk. Beberapa mayat tampak bergelimpangan dan darah yang masih basah maupun sudah kering tampak berada disana. Nafas Giotto tampak memburu, mereka semua berpencar diseluruh manshion untuk menemukan siapapun yang selamat ditempat itu.

Melihat beberapa mayat maid dan juga penjaga manshion yang bergelimpangan—yang ada didalam fikiran Giotto saat itu hanyalah anaknya dan juga istrinya. Ia harus cepat—dan terus berharap mereka berdua selamat, hanya itu yang ia inginkan saat ini.

"Tsuna!" membuka pintu kamar miliknya, mencari sosok yang seharusnya dan sebaiknya ada disana dalam keadaan hidup. Tetapi—yang ia lihat hanyalah sosok yang tampak berbaring di atas tempat tidur, dalam keadaan seakan tertidur dan tidak mengetahui apa yang terjadi di manshion yang berantakan itu. Disekitarnya tampak beberapa mayat yang tidak ia kenal tampak bergelimpangan dengan jumlah yang tidak sedikit.

Berjalan—mendekat perlahan untuk menemukan sosok itu. Seorang perempuan berambut cokelat panjang lurus yang tampak menutup matanya dan berbaring seakan tertidur. Giotto akan menyangka ia tertidur jika tidak melihat darah kering yang membasahi sekitar tubuh perempuan itu dan mengotori seprai yang berwarna putih itu.

"Tidak—" mencoba untuk menyentuh dan memeriksa keadaan perempuan itu, "—tidak, kau tidak bisa melakukan ini. Kau baik-baik saja, benarkan Tsunayuki…"

…

Tidak ada jawab dari sosok itu, tidak ada pergerakan nafas yang ada didalam tubuhnya. Sosok itu sudah mati, dan meninggalkan Giotto sendiri didalam ruangan itu. Tangan pemuda itu tampak gemetar, mengeratkan giginya dan melepaskan sosok itu dari pelukannya. Tidak ada gunanya, semua ini sudah terjadi dan ia tidak bisa mengembalikan kembali sosok itu.

"Tsunayoshi—" dengan air mata yang masih tampak jatuh dari pelupuk matanya itu, ia mencoba untuk mencari sosok anaknya yang tidak ia lihat saat itu, "Tsunayoshi, kau ada dimana!"

…

Giotto hampir saja putus asa ketika tidak ada suara yang menjawab panggilannya. Tetapi, ketika ia terdiam kembali—ia mendengar suara isakan yang lemah dan kecil. Ia kenal suara itu—menoleh kekiri dan kekanan, mencoba untuk mendengar dan menemukan sosok itu.

"Tsunayoshi!"

"…a….ma…" Giotto mencoba mengikuti asal suara yang tampak dekat dengannya itu. Ditambah dengan hyper intuitionnya yang mengatakan anaknya ada didekatnya, "…mama…" menunduk dan memindahkan papan yang menutupi tempat tidur itu—yang sengaja ia buat untuk tempat persembunyian, menemukan sosok anak kecil berambut cokelat yang ada dibawah tempat tidur itu tampak ketakutan dan tidak bergerak dan terisak.

"Tsunayoshi, kemari—"

"T—tidak, hiks…" melihat sosok itu bahkan takut melihat ayahnya sendiri membuat Giotto tampak terpukul. Tangannya ia ulurkan, mencoba untuk menarik pelan anaknya hingga keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya itu, "t—tidak mau! Lepaskan, hiks…." Sedikit memberontak dari pegangan Giotto.

"Tenanglah Tsunayoshi—" memeluknya dan menggendongnya untuk menenangkannya, "—aku ada disini, papa ada disini…"

"M—mama…!" memeluk leher ayahnya, anak itu terisak semakin kencang dan memecahkan keheningan malam itu diruangan itu. Giotto tampak hanya diam tanpa bermaksud untuk menenangkannya. Ia hanya berharap jika Tsunayoshi anaknya bisa mewakili semua tangisan yang ingin ia keluarkan saat itu.

Menatap sosok perempuan yang ada disana sebelum pada akhirnya meninggalkan ruangan itu agar Tsunayoshi tidak melihat sosok ibunya lagi yang sudah tidak bernyawa didalam ruangan itu.

—With G.—

"Lavina! Hayato!"

Gpun tampak berlari mencari anak dan juga istrinya—ia tidak menemukannya dikamar dimana biasa Lavina berada bersama dengan Hayato. Mencoba untuk mencari disekitar sana, ia hanya menemukan mayat-mayat yang semakin banyak dan pada akhirnya langkahnya terhenti disebuah ruangan.

Ruangan musik—tempat biasanya Lavina menunggu bersama dengan anaknya. Nafasnya masih memburu, tangannya bergerak untuk memegang knop pintu yang ada didepannya—dan itu tampak bergetar. Selama hidupnya, dikelilingi oleh keadaan berbahaya yang selalu menghantui, tidak pernah ia merasakan rasa takut seperti ini.

Ia hanya berharap dan terus berharap—sang istri akan berada disana, duduk diatas kursi piano dan memainkannya seperti biasa sambil tersenyum dan menyapanya. Menekan dan membuka pintu itu perlahan—ruangan itu tampak gelap. Tetapi ia masih bisa melihat sosok perempuan yang tampak duduk dengan kepala yang menyandar diatas piano yang tertutup itu.

"Tidak—" G berjalan dengan cepat menuju kearah sosok itu. Mencoba menyuport tubuh perempuan itu didekapannya dan menatap wajahnya yang pucat dan juga darah yang ada didadanya, "—Lavina, hei sadarlah!"

Tentu saja tidak ada jawaban dari perempuan itu—bahkan ia sudah tidak bernafas dan tidak bernyawa. Menundukkan kepalanya, tampak mengeratkan giginya sebelum bergerak dan memeluk sosok itu.

…

Beberapa menit tanpa gerakan dan juga suara, G tampak menutup matanya dan menangkap sebuah suara musik yang familiar baginya.

"Hayato?" menggendong tubuh perempuan itu, membaringkannya diatas lantai sebelum bergerak menuju kearah asal suara. Disebuah lemari yang cukup besar dan menjadi tempat persembunyian—karena setiap kamar pasti memiliki tempat persembunyian jika terjadi penyerangan.

Membuka perlahan, suara musik itu tampak semakin jelas ketika G melihat seorang anak kecil berambut perak yang mirip dengannya itu, tidak sadarkan diri sambil memeluk sebuah kotak musik transparan ditangannya.

"Hayato?" untuk yang kesekian kalinya G mencoba untuk memanggil anak itu, tangannya bergerak mencoba untuk merasakan nafas dan juga detak jantung anak itu—ada meskipun pelan. Tubuhnya tampak terluka tetapi sepertinya tidak parah. Menghela nafas lega, terduduk dan menarik tubuh anak itu untuk memeluknya, "syukurlah—"

—With Ugetsu—

Tidak berbeda dengan G dan juga Giotto—pemuda Jepang itu tampak menemukan sosok istrinya yang sudah tidak bernyawa dengan beberapa luka sayatan ditubuhnya. Didalam dojo tempatnya berlatih, dan tampak juga seekor anjing dan juga burung wallet yang merupakan peliharaan istrinya yang merupakan pecinta hewan.

Tidak bisa bergerak dari tempatnya—hanya bisa merasakan tubuhnya yang bergetar dan mulutnya tidak bisa berbicara melihat pemandangan itu. Ia akan terus diam hingga air matanya mengalir jika saja ia tidak ingat jika ia harus mencari seseorang lagi disana.

"Takeshi—" menoleh kekiri dan kekanan, mencoba mencari anak laki-lakinya, "—Takeshi!" ia tidak mungkin tersenyum dan tertawa seperti biasanya yang selalu ia keluarkan dalam situasi apapun—apapun kecuali situasi seperti ini.

Kini ia melihat kearah kedua hewan itu yang tampak berlari dan menggonggong didekat hutan yang ada disana. Dengan segera Ugetsu berlari dan menemukan mayat seorang pria yang tidak ia kenal, dan juga anak laki-laki yang memegang pedang katananya yang sudah berlumuran darah tampak berada didekat pria itu dan Ugetsu tahu—pedang itulah yang membunuh pria itu.

—With Alaude—

"Kenapa—" Alaude tampak berada didalam ruangan—kamar anaknya dan menemukan anak laki-laki berambut hitam yang berusia kira-kira 4 tahun itu tampak memegang tonfanya yang penuh dengan darah dan menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin dan juga marah, "—kenapa kau tidak datang! Kau tidak pernah datang saat kaa-san membutuhkanmu. Kau tidak pernah datang untuknya ayah! Dan saat ia hampir tewas, kau juga tidak—"

Alaude yang terdiam mendengar perkataan anaknya itu tampak terkejut ketika tubuh kecil itu langsung tumbang dengan segera sebelum bisa menyelesaikan perkataannya—dan tentu saja ia langsung menangkap tubuh kecil itu dan melihatnya.

…

Tampak kesal dan marah—mata abu-abunya tampak menatap sosok sang istri yang sudah tidak bernyawa itu, sebelum ia bangkit sambil menggendong anak laki-lakinya itu dan berbalik menjauhi tempat itu.

"Aku akan membalaskan dendamnya—Kyouya…" tampak berbisik seolah anak laki-laki itu bisa mendengarnya.

—With Spade—

"Ellena, Chrome, Mukuro!" Spade mencari sang istri dan kedua anak kembarnya itu, berkeliling dan menemukan sosok yang tengah menangis ditengah ruangan aula utama. Chrome—anak perempuannya itu tampak terduduk dan menangis didepan sosok perempuan yang sangat ia kenal.

"Chrome!"

"Ayah—" menoleh dan melihat kearah Spade, Spade sendiri langsung berlari dan mencoba untuk menggendong anak perempuannya itu—melihat bahwa mata kanannya tampak terluka parah. Keadaan didalam kamar saat itu sangat kacau, dengan beberapa mayat yang bergelimpangan dan juga darah dimana-mana. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang dilihat oleh anak perempuannya ini saat ia tidak ada tadi.

"E—Ellena," terduduk dan mencoba untuk merasakan tubuh itu, tampak dingin dan tidak bernyawa. Spade tampak terdiam dalam keadaan shock dan menundukkan kepalanya mengeratkan genggaman tangannya.

"A—ayah," Chrome menatap Spade yang tampak terpukul sebelum kabut tampak mengelilingi tubuh Ellena, menampakkan sosok Ellena yang tampak masih tidak sadar. Spade dengan cepat melihat dan mencoba merasakan denyutnya—ada tetapi tampak samar dan juga lemah.

"Chrome, siapa—"

"Nii-san melakukannya," Chrome tampak akan terisak kembali ketika mengatakan hal itu. Spade mencoba untuk menenangkannya, dan memeluknya.

"Dimana kakakmu—"

"Mu—Mukuro-nii-san…"

—With Everyone—

Hanya Knuckle yang merupakan seorang pendeta dan tidak mungkin memiliki anak dan juga Lampo yang masih terlalu muda untuk memiliki anaklah yang tampak paling tenang disana. Atmosfer yang ditimbulkan didalam ruangan yang ada dibawah tanah manshion itu sangat berat dimana Giotto, G, Ugetsu, dan Alaude berada disana dan hanya diam sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apakah mereka tidak akan apa-apa Knuckle?"

"Untuk sekarang—tidak mungkin mereka tidak apa-apa," menghela nafas berat, Lampo juga melihat Knuckle yang baru saja selesai memeriksa semua anak yang selamat saat itu, "melihat keadaan—mayat semua orang, penyerangan itu tidak lama terjadi. Mungkin—setengah hari sebelum kita sampai di manshion ini…"

"Siapa yang melakukan semua ini…"

"Aku—akan membunuhnya," G tampak tidak menatap kearah yang lainnya, menundukkan kepalanya dan menatap meja dengan tatapan kosong, "meskipun kau tidak mengizinkannya Giotto—untuk kali ini, aku tidak akan mendengarkanmu…"

Walaupun Ugetsu dan Alaude tidak mengatakan apapun tetapi mereka pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan G. Giottopun juga seperti itu, karena bagaimanapun yang terjadi saat ini tidak mungkin bisa dibicarakan baik-baik.

"Aku tidak akan menghalangi kalian—tetapi untuk beberapa hari ini, sebaiknya kita fokuskan pada Tsunayoshi dan juga yang lainnya," Giotto menatap kearah semua guardiannya yang hanya menundukkan kepala mereka saja, "peristiwa ini tentu saja akan membuat mereka shock dan trauma—"

…

"GIOTTO!" suara pintu utama dari markas bawah tanah itu tampak terbuka untuk menemukan sosok Spade yang berlari sambil menggendong Chrome dipunggungnya dan Ellena dengan gaya bridal. Knuckle dengan segera mengangkat Chrome yang tampak masih sadar tetapi darah dimatanya tampak tidak berhenti.

"I—ibu…"

"Knuckle, berikan perawatan untuk Ellena dan juga Chrome! Ia masih hidup—" Knuckle yang mendengar perkataan Spade tentu saja terkejut dan segera membawa Ellena kedalam ruangan kesehatan sementara Chrome tampak juga dibawa kesana. Giotto segera menghampiri Spade yang tampak kacau—melihat sekelilingnya untuk menemukan ada yang aneh.

"Spade—dimana Mukuro?"

…

"Giotto—Mukuro diculik, aku tidak tahu dimana dia—!"

—To Be Continue—

Fury : Ahahaha :D ini adalah ffic saya yang pertama~

A!Reborn : Dame—kenapa kau buat ffic ga jelas kaya gini…

Fury : CIAOSUU REBORN!

A!Reborn : sudah kubilang itu Chaos bukan? /glare/

Fury : itu berlaku untuk versi kecilmu bukan Reborn-san~~~

A!Reborn : kutembak kau…

Fury : HIEEE! Maaf—hanya bercanda! Minna, gimana ceritanya? Disini, Para primo Vongola sudah menikah dan anaknya itu ya Decimo Vongola~ Selain Ellena sama Lavina semuanya adalah OC :Da ah untuk masalah Lambo dan Ryouhei yang belum diceritain nanti ada waktunya bakal diceritain ^^

A!Reborn : silahkan di review cerita tak bermutu ini…

Fury : jahatnya! Hei, aku belum selesai berbicara!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2~Trauma**

.

"Sepertinya ia sudah sadar—" suara yang asing dan juga pemandangan yang tidak pernah ia lihat. Anak laki-laki berambut biru itu tampak membuka matanya perlahan untuk menemukan tubuhnya yang terikat diatas tempat tidur itu. Dikelilingi oleh orang-orang berpakaian serba putih.

"Di—dimana?"

"Kau ada ditempat kami," salah satu dari orang-orang itu tampak tersenyum dingin, membuat anak itu bergidik ngeri. Ingin bergerak tetapi ia tidak bisa melakukannya, "apapun yang mereka katakan—semua benar bukan? Dari ia adalah anak dari Mist Guardian Vongola Daemon Spade, begitu juga dengan kekuatannya—membuat ilusi diusia yang sangat muda..."

"Begitulah..."

"Si—siapa kalian, dimana ayah, ibu, dan Chrome!"

"Kami Esterno Famiglia, dan mengenai keluargamu—sepertinya mereka melupakanmu Mukuro Spade..."

—

"Mana mungkin aku bisa tenang Giotto!"

Sudah 1 minggu lamanya setelah penyerangan yang membunuh semua orang di manshion itu kecuali anak-anak dari Guardian Vongola dan juga Ellena, serta menghilangnya Mukuro hingga sekarang.

"Kita tidak mengetahui penyerang mereka, Alaude sedang mencoba mencarinya Spade—" Giotto tampak mencoba untuk menanggapi amarah Spade dengan tenang. Ia tahu kalau Spade tidak mungkin tenang mengetahui anaknya menghilang.

"Jangan berfikir panjang jika kita menangkap mereka Giotto," G tampak mengeratkan giginya dan mengepalkan tangannya, "aku akan membalasakan dendam Lavina dan juga yang lainnya..."

"Maaf Giotto-dono—untuk kali ini aku setuju dengan G-dono, anda juga mengerti bukan. Ini semua untuk Tsunayoshi dan Tsunayuki juga," jawab Ugetsu dengan nada tenang meskipun Giotto tahu kalau Ugetsu merasakan perasaan yang campur aduk antara kesal dan juga marah.

Suara teriakan yang cukup keras tampak terdengar ditempat itu. Giotto dan juga yang lainnya tampak terkejut sebelum pintu ruangan mereka terbuka sedikit untuk menunjukkan Chrome yang tampak mengintip dari sana.

"Chrome?" Spade tampak berdiri dan menghampiri anak perempuannya itu. Tampak mata kanan Chrome yang ditutupi oleh eyepatch karena luka itu yang membuat mata kanannya tidak bisa dipakai lagi. Berjalan perlahan kearah Spade tampak ragu dan juga takut sebelum Spade menggendongnya, "siapa yang berteriak tadi?"

"T—Tsuna berteriak ketakutan," Chrome memeluk leher Spade dan tampak sedikit berbisik, "a—aku mencoba menenangkannya karena tahu Paman Giotto dan ayah serta yang lainnya sedang sibuk. Tetapi—Tsuna tetap berteriak dan menangis ketakutan..."

Giotto tampak mendengar perkataan Chrome dan segera berjalan menuju kearah ruang kesehatan tempat Tsuna dan juga yang lainnya berada begitu juga dengan G, Knuckle, Alaude, Lampo, Ugetsu, dan juga Spade. Sampai diruangan kesehatan, beberapa maid dan juga perawat yang memang dipanggil oleh Giotto untuk merawat mereka tampak mencoba menenangkan Tsuna yang masih menangis.

"Tsunayoshi—" Giotto tampak berjalan kearah anak itu dan menggendongnya. Melihat ayahnya, Tsuna tampak sedikit tenang meskipun isakan masih terdengar dari mulutnya, "—ada apa Tsunayoshi, papa ada disini..."

"Ma—mama...dimana..." Tsuna tampak memeluk erat leher Giotto, dan Giotto hanya bisa menatapnya dengan tatapan sedih, "Tsu—Tsuna bersama mama sebelum mereka datang dan—dan suara tembakan terdengar dimana-mana! Ma—mama menyuruh Tsuna untuk bersembunyi, dan mama menyuruh Tsuna diam sampai papa datang. Te—tetapi mama tidak mau bersembunyi karena mama bilang, mereka bisa melukai Tsuna..." Suara Tsuna tampak pelan tetapi cukup untuk didengar semua yang ada diruangan itu.

"Ta—tapi, setelah itu—mereka berbicara kalau me—mereka mencari papa dan mama tidak mengatakannya. Se—setelah itu, suara mama yang berteriak dan tembakan terdengar—"

"Sssh, Tsuna—kau tidak perlu menceritakannya, tenang saja..." Giotto tampak terpukul mendengar perkataan Tsuna. Semua yang terjadi terdengar olehnya. Bahkan ketika ibunya tewas, "sekarang kau istirahat oke?"

"T—tidak, Tsuna ingin bersama papa!" Menggeleng dengan cepat dan memeluk erat Giotto tidak ingin melepaskannya. Giotto menatap Tsuna dan menghela nafas, menepuk kepalanya dan menggendongnya keluar.

"Tunggu—dimana anak-anak lainnya?" G melihat tiga tempat tidur yang harusnya diisi oleh Hayato, Takeshi, dan juga Kyouya.

—With Hayato—

Langkah kecil itu tampak terdengar disepanjang lorong ruangan yang tampak sepi itu. Bangunan yang tampak sudah ditinggal dan sedikit hancur meskipun sudah tidak ada mayat yang tersebar dimanapun seperti saat 1 minggu yang lalu.

"Kaa-chan," anak laki-laki berambut perak itu tampak mencoba mencari sosok perempuan yang terakhir kali ia lihat masih tersenyum kearahnya. Mata emeraldnya tampak menoleh kekiri dan kekanan untuk menemukan sosok itu—tetapi hasilnya nihil. Tidak ada apapun disana, dan hanya ada cahaya remang yang masuk lewat jendela didalam manshion itu.

Membuka pintu ruangan, menemukan sebuah piano hitam yang tampak ditutupi oleh kain putih. Tidak ada sosok yang biasa duduk dan memainkan piano untuknya. Masih tidak menunjukkan emosinya, ia segera berjalan dan membuka penutup itu. Melihat deretan tuts piano didepannya, sebelum menekan salah satunya.

Mendengar suara itu, bayangan suara-suara rentetan senjata dan juga teriakan tampak terbayang dikepalanya. Ketika ia mendengar dari balik lemari itu, saat ibunya ditembak dan ia hanya bisa terdiam saat itu. Menutup matanya dan juga telinganya, menggelengkan kepalanya karena suara-suara itu hanya akan membuatnya takut.

"K—kaa-chan...!"

_'Ayahmu akan datang Hayato, tenang saja...'_ Air matanya tampak turun, ia masih menutup mata dan telinganya semakin kencang. Tetapi suara-suara itu masih terdengar di kepalanya.

"Ayah—" terisak tidak ingin berteriak dan menangis sekencang-kencangnya. Ia ingin seseorang menghentikan suara-suara itu, tetapi yang ia tahu hanya ada ia sendirian disini saat ini dan juga saat itu. Sebelum tiba-tiba sebuah tangan melingkar dan mencoba untuk memeluknya dan menenangkannya.

"Tenanglah—Hayato," walaupun tidak menoleh, ia bisa tahu—suata itu yang sudah menghilangkan semua suara-suara yang ada dibenaknya itu benar-benar ia kenal. Suara ayahnya, "maaf—maaf aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan ibumu..."

"K—kenapa, kau tidak datang..."

...

"Kenapa kau tidak menolongnya! Kenapa kau tidak datang saat kaa-chan menunggumu!"

...

"Aku benci kau! Kenapa kaa-chan yang harus pergi!" Hayato meremas kemeja milik G dan menangis lebih keras. G hanya bisa diam dan membenamkan kepala Hayato lebih dalam lagi. Membiarkannya menangis, hingga ia tenang—hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan saat itu.

"Maaf Hayato..."

—With Takeshi—

"Jirou, Kojirou—" berada ditengah hutan menuju kearah dojo yang terletak dibelakang manshion, anak laki-laki berambut hitam itu tampak memanggil-manggil kedua hewan peliharaannya—peliharaan ibunya, yang ia tahu berada disana, "—kalian disini?"

Suara anjing yang menggonggong tampak terdengar dan anak itu menoleh untuk menemukan anjing berwarna putih yang langsung berlari kearahnya. Memeluknya, dan anjing itu menjilat wajah anak itu—menandakan ia senang dengannya.

"Ahahaha, maaf meninggalkan kalian berdua—ayo kita bermain lagi seperti biasa," berjalan sambil melemparkan bola untuk ditangkap oleh Jirou, anak laki-laki itu semakin dekat menuju kesebuah dojo disana.

"Tangkap Jirou!" Melempar bola base ball kearah hutan untuk kemudian ditangkap oleh anjing putih itu. Jirou kembali dengan sebuah bola lainnya—bola putih dengan ukiran namanya disana, "Jirou, ini bola milik kaa-san, kau menemukannya dimana?"

Woof!

Takeshi melihat noda yang mengotori bola itu—berwarna merah darah, darah dari ibunya yang tewas ditangan pria yang membawa pedang. Pria yang ia bunuh dengan tangannya sendiri.

Takeshi tidak pernah mau melukai siapapun, tetapi ia tidak mungkin membiarkan ibunya dilukai. Ia tidak mau hanya diam dan tidak melakukan apapun. Dan pada akhirnya ia harus mengotori tangannya dengan darah, hanya untuk melihat ibunya tewas didepannya.

"Aku—" tangannya bergetar, terduduk dan memeluk lututnya sendiri dan menenggelamkannya diantara lutut, "—a-apa yang harus kulakukan..."

Suara langkah tampak mendekat kearah anak itu. Jirou dan Kojirou yang melihat sosok itu langsung berjalan dan menghampirinya. Mengusap kepala anjing itu, pria itu—Ugetsu tampak berjongkok didepan Takeshi.

"Kau tidak melakukan kesalahan Takeshi—" menarik tubuh kecil itu mendekat, memeluknya dan menepuk kepalanya untuk menenangkannya, "—tidak ada yang menyangka hal ini akan terjadi..."

"Aku melihat darah mereka mengalir di tanganku otou-san," menatap horror kearah tangannya membayangkan darah yang mengalir saat itu dikedua tangannya yang memegang pedang, "a—aku tidak bermaksud membunuh mereka. Tetapi mereka melukai kaa-san, dan—dan kalau aku tidak membunuh mereka, kaa-san akan..."

"Takeshi—"

"Tetapi—ke-ketika salah satu dari mereka akan melukaiku, kaa-san malah—" Ugetsu menepuk kepala Takeshi, merasakan kalau anak itu tampak ketakutan dan meremas kimono putihnya. Air matanya juga tampak keluar dari mata anak itu, menandakan ketakutan yang ia rasakan itu, "—a, aku tidak mau melukai orang lain..."

"Kau tidak bermaksud melakukannya Takeshi, tenang saja—kau tidak akan apa-apa..." Tangan kecilnya tampak bergerak memeluk tubuh ayahnya yang lebih besar darinya, sebelum isakannya tampak semakin keras dan memecah keheningan malam ditempat itu.

—With Kyoya—

Suara hantaman tampak terdengar ditengah hutan yang ada didepan manshion. Seorang anak kecil berambut hitam yang memegang tonfa dikedua tangannya tampak memukul beberapa batang pohon hingga terdapat lubang di batangnya.

Nafasnya tampak terengah-engah dengan beberapa luka gores ditubuhnya.

_'Aku belum cukup kuat—' _semua bayangan saat ia tidak berdaya melawan beberapa orang didepannya yang membunuh ibunya terus membayangi anak itu. Menghantamkan lebih keras, kedua tangannya sampai berdarah karena gesekan antara tonfa yang dipegangnya dengan batang pohon itu.

_'Kalau saja aku lebih kuat—kaa-san tidak akan mati...'_ Nafas yang memburu tampak terdengar. Sosok seorang pria tampak mendatanginya perlahan. Menyadari aura asing itu, anak laki-laki berambut hitam itu langsung mengarahkan serangannya pada bayangan sosok itu—ayahnya.

"Tubuhmu masih lemah Kyouya—" nada monoton milik ayahnya tampak terdengar di telinganya. Serangan Kyoya dengan mudah tertahan oleh ayahnya.

"Berisik—kau tidak pernah perduli padaku..." Menyerang kembali yang tentu saja dengan mudah dihindari oleh Alaude, "kau tidak pernah berada dimanshion lama seperti yang dilakukan oleh semua yang disini. Bahkan—saat kaa-san diserang, kau tidak pernah ada disampingnya..."

...

"Aku benci kau—" menambah kecepatannya, kali ini Alaude membiarkan serangan itu mengenainya, membiarkan Kyoya yang menundukkan kepalanya sambil memukul Alaude, "aku benci kau yang tidak menolong kaa-san..."

...

"Aku—" menahan tangisnya mati-matian sambil menundukkan kepalanya, Kyoya tampak hanya diam saja tidak menatap ayahnya. Alaude sendiri tampak terdiam melihat serangan Kyoya yang terhenti, memegang kedua tangannya dan memeluknya sambil menepuk kepalanya.

"Satu-satunya hal yang pernah aku sesalkan sampai saat ini—" menghela nafas dan menutup matanya, "—ketika aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan Sakura dan juga membuatmu terlihat lemah..."

"Aku tidak lemah—"

"Kalau begitu buktikan—dimataku kau masih tampak seperti herbivore-herbivore lemah itu," Alaude menatap Kyoya yang tampak kesal dengan ayahnya itu sebelum mendorong Alaude dan menjauh darinya beberapa langkah.

"Aku bukan herbivore!"

Dan ia berlari meninggalkan ayahnya yang hanya berdiri dan berjalan menuju ke sebuah makam yang ada didekat sana. Berbeda dengan yang lain—yang dikubur disebuah tempat yang sama, Alaude lebih memilih tempat ini sebagai tempat untuk mengubur istrinya.

"Bukankah kau menyukai tempat ini—Sakura?"

—With Chrome—

Anak perempuan berambut indigo itu tampak menatap kearah sosok yang tengah berbaring diatas tempat tidur itu. Perempuan berambut ikal itu tampak tidak terbangun dari tidurnya.

Ibunya—koma karena serangan itu...

Ia masih ingat bagaimana ia tidak berguna karena hanya bisa dilindungi oleh kakak dan juga ibunya. Membuat mereka berdua menghilang—kakaknya tampak diculik dan ibunya tampak terluka dan koma karena melindunginya. Sampai sekarang, entah kapan matanya akan terbuka lagi dan tersenyum padanya.

Mencoba menghentikan tangisnya yang tidak bisa berhenti setiap bertemu dengan ibunya dalam keadaan seperti ini, ia hanya mengeluarkan isakan kecil. Tidak ingin ayah atau ibunya mendengar ia menangis, karena itu hanya akan membuat mereka repot lagi.

Hanya duduk dan mencoba menghapus air matanya, ketika kursi yang didudukinya tiba-tiba berputar, membuatnya menghadap kearah belakang dan menemukan sang ayah yang tersenyum dan mengusap air matanya.

"Ayah—"

"Ada apa Chrome, kenapa kau menangis?" Spade tampak tersenyum dan menepuk kepala Chrome, mencoba menenangkan anak perempuannya itu.

"Ayah tidak marah?"

"Hm? Untuk apa aku melakukan itu—kau tidak melakukan hal yang salah," menggendong Chrome, duduk di kursi yang tadi diduduki oleh Chrome sebelum memangkunya dipangkuannya, "kau bahkan menjaga ibumu setiap hari..."

"Tetapi—karena melindungiku, ibu dan nii-san—"

"Bukan salahmu—kau tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan Chrome, ibumu melakukan itu karena ia sayang padamu. Dan kakakmu juga menggantikanmu karena ia sayang padamu," mengecup dahi Chrome, memeluk dan menepuk kepala belakangnya, "tenang saja, bukankah ayah masih ada disini?"

...

"Aku ingin bisa menggunakan ilusi seperti nii-san—" memeluk ayahnya dan membenamkan dirinya di tubuh ayahnya saat itu. Chrome memang bukan seperti Mukuro yang bisa memakai ilusi seperti ayahnya di usia yang muda. Bahkan mungkin Chrome tidak memiliki bakat untuk menjadi seorang illusionis seperti Mukuro dan juga Spade.

"Tidak semua yang hebat adalah illusionis, meskipun ayahmu ini adalah yang terhebat Chrome nfufufu~" Daemon tampak berdiri dan akan membawa Chrome keluar, "baiklah, kami keluar dulu Ellena—dimana salammu untuk ibu Chrome?"

"Selamat malam ibu..."

—

Aula utama dimarkas bawah tanah itu tampak kosong, hanya ada Giotto yang sedang duduk disalah satu kursi yang ada disana. Memangku kepalanya dengan kedua tangan dan tampak mengatupkan kedua matanya dengan dahi yang berkerut.

Satu minggu tentu saja tidak akan mungkin membuat Giotto melupakan kematian istrinya beserta semua anak buahnya. Bahkan mungkin ia tidak akan mungkin melupakan peristiwa ini saat ia memegang tubuh dingin perempuan itu.

Tsuna tampak duduk dipangkuannya, bermain dengan beberapa mainan ditangannya meskipun ia masih tampak takut ketika orang lain masuk tiba-tiba atau mendengar suara yang besar tiba-tiba.

"Papa—" suara Tsuna membuat Giotto terbebas dari lamunannya. Giotto menoleh kearah bawah dan melihat Tsuna menatapnya dengan tatapan cemas. Tersenyum, Giotto mencoba untuk bersikap biasa didepan Tsuna.

"Ada apa Tsunayoshi?"

"Papa kenapa?" Giotto menatap dengan tatapan bingung mendengar perkataan Tsuna sebelum Tsuna berdiri diatas pangkuannya dan menunjuk dahi Giotto, "daritadi Tsuna melihat dahi papa berkerut terus. Apakah papa marah karena Tsuna mengganggu?"

"Tidak—papa senang Tsunayoshi ada disini sekarang," tersenyum dan menepuk kepala kecil Tsuna, ia tidak bisa menunjukkan raut wajah yang sedih terus didepan Tsuna, "papa hanya berfikir apakah pamanmu akan menemukan Mukuro-kun atau tidak..."

Memakai kacamatanya dan membuka sebuah koran didepannya dan membaca berita disana.

"Ah, apa ini—Esterno Famiglia?" Melihat berita tentang kebakaran yang ada di Sicilly, tiba-tiba Hyper Inuitionnya bergerak melihat berita itu sebelum tiba-tiba pintu terbuka menunjukkan Spade yang menghela nafas berat dan duduk didekat Giotto, "bagaimana Spade?"

"Tidak ada petunjuk yang membantu—mereka terlalu licik untuk menghilangkan semua bukti yang ada," mengambil koran yang dilipat oleh Giotto dan melihat berita tentang Esterno Famiglia itu, "hancur dan tidak ada yang selamat ya? Mereka adalah famiglia yang melakukan eksperimen manusia untuk percobaannya…"

"Papa?" Tsuna melihat koran yang dipegang oleh Spade dan menunjuk kearah lambang Esterno Famiglia yang ada disana, "aku melihat lambang ini saat mereka menyerang mama…"

"Apa?" Spade dan juga Giotto tampak menatap Tsuna dengan tatapan tak percaya sebelum tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan menunjukkan G yang tampak terburu-buru.

"Giotto!" G melihat kearah Spade dan Giotto dan mencoba mengatur nafas. Dibelakangnya tampak Alaude yang juga mengikuti mereka.

"Kau menemukan sesuatu G, Alaude?"

"Kami menemukan siapa yang menyerang dan juga menculik Mukuro," Spade menutup korannya dan mencoba mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Alaude dan juga G, "—itu…"

"Esterno Famiglia, merekalah yang menculiknya…"

—To Be Continue—


End file.
